Colonial wars
Colonial wars are fights in warbanner that are fought in a map of north america when clicking on campaign and then choosing colonial wars Starting a colonial war to start a colonial war you need to be the clan leader and to have a galleon built, the galleon cost is pretty high and its not reccomended for low level clans to waste a lot of resources on these, the colony you want to attack must be open How to win a colony to win a colony you and your clanmates must do a lot of battles in the time that the colony will stay open, every colony has its own minimum rating for capture, going from 6000 to 15000 points, the more rating a colony needs, the more rating a victory will give, but this battles will also be harder, more enemy troops will spawn Your enemy your enemy will depend on what colony did you choose, some times the enemy will be just rebels, but it can also be france, the british and the dutch, rebels will often use numbers to win, the other nations will bring elite troops to keep you away from their colonies Your troops to bring troops you must use a galleon, at the start the galleon can only carry 500 deployment points, often this colonies can be easely won with level 0 national troops, field medics and possibly a mortarmen unit The galleon the galleon can be bought by the clan leader with the resources that the player contribute to the clan treasury, the level 1 galleon allows you to carry 500 deployment points of troops to a selected colony, and it costs 3500 Wood and 3000 iron to send it, often you can do multiple missions with sending a single galleon, if used correctly Upgrading the galleon the galleon can be upgraded, the effects of the upgrade are unknown at kongregate.com as no clan has done it yet, but the cost is high, as it asks your clan to win 250 of the special material you get at the end of each mission, that material is obtained by winning the hardest battle of each colony, plus 1350 diamonds, 680 silver, 340 pounds, 70 gold, 1350 contracts and 70 science, it will also ask for 1-1.6 million of each basic resource Galleon capacity galleon capacity is 500 at the level 1, for the troops, 1 deployment point counts as 1 capacity, so even if a premium line infantry has 36 men, the capacity will be 25 Other clans other clans may attack the same colony, if this happens the clan that wins the colony will be the clan that gets more than the requeired rating for capture, if both clans did this the winner will be the one that gets more points (unconfirmed) Rewards the rewards in colony wars are varied, some come for all the clan and some will come only for the persons who do the missions Individual rewards the individual rewards are the rewards you get for winning a battle, this rewards are given only to the person that did certain thing in the colony, by example, diamonds, if you win a battle you will get diamonds as a reward, and a special material you can donate to clan clan rewards the clan rewards are rewards that are given to the whole clan, by example, when you finish a battle, the whole clan gets rating that will contribute to winning the colony, and if your clan sucesfully captures a colony you will get a colony specific bonus, by example new amsterdam colony gives you 2 extra men per regiment, and if you contributed to your clan's victory you will also get gold Nuggets, this gold Nuggets are put at the melting furnance, 8 of them and a small ammount of Wood and iron will create a gold coin colonies there are currently 6 colonies available in the game # Quebec # Acadia # Plymouth # Providence # New amsterdam # Jamestown